inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Switched Personalities Chapter 8
---- Author's Note:Yeah... this is the last chapter, though seriously... I have one last author's note at the end of the fanfic... Anyways, since this is the last chapter... I hope I get lots of reviews! Read to your heart's content! Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor Inazuma Eleven GO and NOT EVEN Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Now on to the love festival... I meant the Talent Show! ---- Chapter 8: The Talent Show Switch ---- In the Stage at Raimon... (Normal Point Of View) It wasn't exactly silence... the noise of murmurs from the audience could be heard of course... and that just made the performers nervous... "I can't do it Kariya!" Hikaru said worriedly, as the red curtain was in front of them and in a few minutes, they will probably be singing and dancing! He kept on hanging onto his guitar and made sure he didn't forget how to play the tune of the song. "Yo...you can.. do it!" Kariya stuttered, he might have joked in the earlier days but now he was also nervous. Just like Hikaru, he also had a guitar. Actually, both him and Hikaru were the one's assigned to the guitar, since they were the only ones who knew how to play the guitar. "If you're worried, IM MORE WORRIED!" Tsurugi added, and everyone curiously took a peak and saw that they had a LARGE audience. They were right, if there was a large noise of murmurs that meant there were lots of people also. "I shouldn't have signed up for this!" Hayami nervously said as his hands were shaking violently, then he suddenly turned around towards Hamano, "Haaa... Hamano-kun! Do you remember the lyrics?" "Ahhhh... yeaaaah...somehow..." Hamano said in which made everyone more nervous since he said it like he wasn't sure that he remembered all of it. "Are... are we... are we REALLY going... to do this... to the girls...?" Nishiki asked in which made everyone else more nervous... they weren't just going to sing, they were also going to sing it... to the girls. "It will work out somehow!" Tenma said, encouraging everyone... which wasn't working at all! "That's because both you and Shindou are great at singing and YOU LOVE THEM!" Tsurugi argued, and emphasized the part 'you love them' part in which both Shindou and Tenma blushed. "So you DO admit that you're horrible at singing!" Kariya smirked. Everyone's mood started to light up and they laughed even more. "Of course not! I WAS JUST COMPLIMENTING THEM!" Tsurugi quarrelled. "And besides, look who's talking, you're stuttering awhile ago!" Everyone suddenly even laughed even a little more, though they are kinda hiding it because they can't possibly laugh too much or the audience will hear them laughing. From afar, Fei and Wandaba positioned themselves for one last switch... "Did you gather his aura?" Fei asked. "Yes, somehow I was able to... This is the first time that we are using one aura on a large scale of people, at the same time, this is the first time I'm using the adding of personalities when I'm sane... Let's hope this works..." Wandaba said as he raised his Mixi Max Gun. Fei then started counting... "3...2...1... NOW!" *ZAAAAAAAAAP!* And the light rays were shot at the whole Raimon team... "AAAAH!" "Did you hear something?" One of the guards in the talent show said in which his fellow guard just shook his head and replied, "Just probably another fangirl screaming I guess... Seriously, the Raimon school isn't just known for soccer, it's also known for having lots of fangirls..." ---- At the Audience... ---- (Normal Point Of View) "Remind me why we're here...?" Gouenji argued as he got dragged by Kidou into watching the talent show. "Because we need to discuss how to divorce Endou and Natsumi!" Kidou whispered. "WHO SAID I AGREED WITH YOU AND WHY ARE WE DISCUSSING IT HERE?!" Gouenji said as he facepalmed himself. "Because everyone has their attention towards the stage, so we can silently talk about how to divorce them!" Kidou reasoned in which Gouenji was about to leave when the red curtains raised and he saw the WHOLE RAIMON TEAM! He took a step back and found himself sitting again on the chair. Everyone gasped as they saw the whole Raimon team... They all wore a Tuxedo! All of them looked calm... And all of them LOOKED LIKE GENTLEMAN'S! Most of the girls in the audience all had their eyes opened wide on how hot all everyone looked... AND FOR ONCE! KIRINO LOOKED LIKE A BOY! "KYAAAAAAA! SHIN-SAMA IS HOT!" Akane said while she kept on taking photos of Shindou in a tuxedo. And the other two managers who were also at the audience were shocked. "That's... THAT'S NISHIKI, HAMANO AND HAYAMI?!" Midori said as she was... in awe for the first time...! And for the first time... She felt her heart rapidly beating... BECAUSE OF THOSE THREE WACKOS?! "What the heck is wrong with me...!" Midori said as she shook her head, trying to clear her heard, but Nishiki among the three had most of the charisma! "NOOO! I AM NOT THINKING THAT! I AM NOT THINKING NISHIKI IS HOT! NOOOO!" She closed her eyes, but then she took a peak and saw Hamano again... "NOOOO! I AM NOT THINKING THEIR HOT... I AM NOT THINKING HAMANO IS HOT... NOOO!" Some people would probably tease Midori, but in this case, they had to all agree... THEY LOOKED HOT! "Te...Tenma...? Shi...Shinsuke...? Ka...Kariya...? Hi... Hikaru...?" Aoi stuttered as he looked at the four boys, all of them looked so calm, so serious, and at the same time, looked like gentlemans... Aoi clutched her heart... it was beating fast... could she be falling in love with the four boys? Practically all other fangirls were screaming! Heck, the boys in this case couldn't believe that the members of the Raimon team could look so hot that they all had a 'jawdropped' expression, some boys even were jealous! "Ar...Are you recording this Akane...?" Aoi stuttered as she asked. Akane turned around with a contented smile after she took a thousand photos of Shindou, "Yes, I am recording this now!" She then took out a video camera instead and practically started recording this. From another part of the audience, another two boys were also discussing... "Wow, that's the Raimon team...? Too bad Kurama isn't gonna do a ballet dance..." Shuu whispered at Hakuryuu, they took the time to take a boat and go to Raimon to see the Talent Show, and for once, Shuu was glad that he left the island temporarily in the care of some members of his team. "Hmmm... Tsurugi now proved he isn't a third rate seed... But let's see if the performance will be good, also what do you mean by ballet dance...? They don't do that kind of dancing I think..." Hakuryuu muttered as they waited. "Ahh... oh yeah, you're not a spirit like me, that's why your memory was erased of that event." Shuu answered... ... ... ... "Wait WHAT?!" Hakuryuu tugged Shuu suddenly with the question in mind. "Ahh... I meant that-" "That reminds me, what song will they be performing...?" Taiyou then interrupted suddenly, which became a delight to Shuu since now he was able to avoid Hakuryuu's question. Hakuryuu then just shook his head "Sorry I don't know, honestly, Shuu and I just came here for a visit, you? And also who are you?" Hakuryuu said as he faced the other side and looked at the orange haired boy. "Oh! Amemiya Taiyou's the name! Nice to meet you! The other person beside me is Yukimura Hyouga but he's more of a silent type of a person." Taiyou said as he then pointed the other person beside him. "Hi, nice to meet you, now if you excuse me, I'd rather watch and see if they are gonna perform well." The blue haired boy said as he turned his gaze back at the stage. There was then a moment of silence and a dimming of light around the audience... And the only light that shone was the one at the stage. It was obvious that going back to what was happening with the girls, Aoi was blushing... madly, just looking at the well groomed Tenma, Hikaru, Kariya, Shinsuke and EVEN TSURUGI just made her heart leap in joy and...love... Kariya and Hikaru took out a guitar and took one step forward—that practically caused the fangirls to be quiet for once and to start DROOLING at the two young first years... Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou then took three steps forward... And this time, the fangirls practically started drooling even more... which caused the floor to be very wet... in an unhealthy way... Kariya and Hikaru then softly brushed the guitars and started the opening of the song... it was soft and greatly tuned. Suddenly, Kurama appears with drums and sits but doesn't start beating the drums yet. Then... that's when the three pillars of the Raimon team started singing... "Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call, I'm angry, call, I'm desperate for your voice." Tenma softly said as his gaze turned around to Aoi—and just like that... Aoi started drooling, just like how the other girls that were watching was actually doing. But Midori felt... 'jealousy' as she saw that TENMA was really ONLY turning his gaze to Aoi. From another certain seat... an orange haired boy was jealous, "I wish I was the one Tenma-kun was staring at!" As for the two adults, they just jawdropped at how MATURE Tenma was singing. Kidou could NEVER imagine Endou singing so maturely and so handsome. Gouenji though... could imagine it... he just silently slapped himself, his thoughts suddenly made him think that Tenma was Endou and that Endou was singing towards him. This was the reason why he sometimes blamed his little sister for showing him Yaoi pairings from different anime shows. "Listening to the song we used to sing." In a fast cut, Tsurugi cutted in singing the next words, "Butterfly, early summer." "It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet." "Like when we would meet." And with that, Tsurugi also turned his gaze to Aoi, in which Midori become more jealous, and ended up wishing in her mind that she was still a first year student. Though... A certain white haired boy was also jealous in the deep parts of his mind, "Tsurugi... Why can't he stare at me?!" He thought as he sighed silently in disappointment, no one knew but he had some 'affection' towards the boy. "I did not expect my brother... To sing like THAT!" A similar looking person to Tsurugi said in which practically shocked Hakuryuu, Shuu, Taiyou and Yukimura who all suddenly looked behind and noticed that Tsurugi Yuuichi was actually watching. The only persons though... who heard him was practically the four since they were seated at the back. After that, Tsurugi and Tenma backed away with one step behind and Shindou had the solo light at him. For some reason, Akane felt like shutting her camera down and just stare at this performance and decided to just listen to it... And she was right. Shindou's gentle lips started to open and also started singing the next lyrics. "I was born... to tell you I love you..." Akane felt it, the sole attention she wanted all these years after following Shindou throughout everyday of his life. And now, for the first time—she felt genuine care and a set of lovely eyes look at him. Shindou was singing this part of the song to her. Guess what? Kishibe from Kidokawa Seishuu was actually watching from afar in some other seat also and muttered, "Shindou...! If you only knew I was actually here!" He said with a sigh... "And I am torn... to do what I have to..." "To make you mine... stay with me tonight..." Akane blushed rapidly at the words, all this time she wanted Shindou to be hers. But with those lyrics, it was the perfect lyrics to describe what she wanted... at the same time what Shindou wanted. Kariya and Hikaru, and THIS TIME, Kurama finally beats the drums but in a really slow and a 'not so noisy' beat, just enough to follow the guitars. Though, throughout the moment—Midori couldn't help but feel jealous again since Aoi AND Akane have BOYS glare and kind of like dedicate the song to THEM. Midori just sighed as she looked once more on the stage, and in shock... SHE DIDN'T EXPECT NISHIKI STARTING TO WALK TOWARDS THE MIDDLE AND STARTS WALKING DOWN THE STAGE AND WAS HEADING... Towards her! "Whaaat... what are you... what are you doing you... you..." Midori stutteredly said and wasn't able to finish the sentence at all as Nishiki approached her and started singing in front of her. "Stripped and polished I am new, I am fresh" "I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh" "Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me..." "Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy? "What's your...?" And with that sudden shock, Nishiki backed away and showed... HAMANO WALKING TOWARDS MIDORI ALSO... while saying "What's your..." Again and again for three times until Hamano finally reached Midori in which she blushed rapidly more and more. With that, Hamano stood firm and grasped Midori's hand and started to sing the same words that Shindou said, and he sang it... in the most unbelievable way, he was the BEST singer among all... "I was born... to tell you I love you..." "And I am torn... to do what I have to..." "To make you mine... stay with me tonight..." "Wha...what are you doing...?!" Midori said again as Hamano was about to kiss Midori when... Midori kicked him... And sent him flying towards the stage... Which ended up... ruining everything... After a Few Minutes has passed... Hamano was actually rushed towards the hospital, while the talent show was... POSTPONED... Though, it still left the fangirls wanting more, the two adults were still awe stricken and went home... with bizarre thoughts, and left the managers... to approach the boys... The three managers opened the club room in which the others were done switching their clothes. "Errrr... Tenma...!" Aoi stutteredly said while Akane... was blushing madly as she kept on giving glances towards Shindou... while Midori was about to approach Hayami to say sorry for his friend when something happened... "Good afternoon Ms. Sorano~!" Tenma said in a gentleman voice in which she blushed more, though, Tenma suddenly turned towards Midori and holded her hand also, "Good afternoon Ms. Seto~!" Tenma said the same way, in which made Aoi feel angry for being ditched, for once, Midori's jealousy was gone but then... Tenma turned around again... TOWARDS Akane and holded her hand and gave it a KISS, "Good afternoon Ms. Yamana, you look beautiful today, such a fine refined lady like you should not be left alone staring for his dreamboy~!" "No.. wait a minute Sr. Matsukaze~!" Shindou cutted in as he suddenly pulled Akane, "Such a beauty cannot be wasted right~? You should only belong to a gentleman such as myself~!" Shindou said in which Akane... for the first time became furious, this was not the Shindou she knew. "No... don't think you're the only one Sr. Shindou~!" Kirino said as he cutted in also but then he suddenly quickly gave a glance towards Midori with loving and soft eyes, and suddenly ran towards the girl and started spouting words, "Ms. Midori, what are you doing there being furious~? We are here, tons of gentlemans, ready for your hand~?" And... That's when the three managers realized... ALL OF THEM HAD CHANGED! The Raimon team ALL became boys that sought for ALL girls, and all they cared was wooing girls. And after they all realized it, they started becoming furious... and started knocking everyone unconscious. "SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH ALL OF US?!" Midori said as she and the other two went out of the door and closed it hard enough for the boys to hear it... From afar... "Oh no... this is bad... how did this happen?!" Fei said as he watched what happened in which Wandaba gulped in nervousness. "Wait a minute, you know something, WHAT happened?" Fei demanded. Wandaba then started to explain. "It's not 'What', it's just that... the 'person' we got the aura from... wasn't just a gentleman... he also liked 'flirting' with lots of girls..." ... ... ... "Great... now I have to erase the girls memory of what the boys just did to them..." Fei groaned as he pulled out his memory eraser gun, though, before he left, he asked one last thing from the Wandaba, "I feel like we forgot to fix something, what could it be?" "Well, the effect of the aura thing at the Raimon team is only set to temporary, so don't worry... as soon as they're awake, they'll be back to normal." Wandaba added. "Okay, well then I'm off!" Fei said as he started walking away to find the girls... though, along the way, Fei scratched his neck, "I really feel like I forgot something..." ... ... ... "OH NO!" Fei shouted as he facepalmed himself and ran back towards Wandaba's location. ---- Somewhere else... ---- "DAD! STOP DONATING TOO MUCH!" Senguuji Yamato shouted at his father; Senguuji Daigo who was donating almost all of their furnitures. "I must donate my son! It's for the good of everyone and for those who need it!" Daigo said nicely as he patted his son in which Yamato started being furious. "DAD! I don't know WHY you're so NICE during this week but if YOU KEEP ON DONATING, BEING NICE AND HELPING... YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO YOUR NEW WORK! You haven't even got to work AT ALL!" Yamato demanded in which Daigo PATTED his son's head again, "We must give and expect nothing in return my son! I will work for free!" "OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Yamato said as he went out of the house. And as if in cue, Wandaba and Fei suddenly appeared right in front of Daigo. "Who... who are you?!" Daigo asked in suprise. "Are you sure we should return him back to normal Fei?" Wandaba asked, but Fei just sighed, "We have no choice, now ZAP HIM!" "Wait WHAT?" Daigo shouted as he started evading the zaps from some sort of 'gun' he didn't knew of. "JUST SET IT IN A WIDE RADIUS!" Fei said so that it could cover up a large area. "Fine!" Wandaba said as he finally zapped Yamato and it finally knocked the person out. Fei sighed and sat tiredly, "Great, I still have more work to do." "Why is that?" Wandaba asked. Fei moaned, "Let's see... I still have to zap the managers, and practically you have to release the aura of Philip Owen from the Mixi Max gun..." "Philip Owen? I thought you were talking about Edgar Valtinas?" Wandaba said in which... Fei suddenly smacked the bear. "EDGAR VALTINAS?! WHY WOULD I WANT EDGAR VALTINAS' AURA FOR THE RAIMON TEAM?! NO WONDER THEY STARTED FLIRTING! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT'S KNOWN ACROSS THE ENTIRE TIMELINE THAT EDGAR VALTINAS IS THE BIGGEST FLIRTING GENTLEMAN AROUND?!" "Well, I thought when you said the 'gentleman' from Knights of Queen, I thought it was Edgar Valtinas! YOU NEVER SAID IT WAS PHILIP OWEN! And besides, not much people KNOW him at ALL! Philip is a teammember of the Knights of Queen and is also a 'gentleman', along with the whole team... but EVERYONE KNOWS that when we talk about 'gentlemans' that it's EDGAR!" Wandaba defended in which Fei smacked Wandaba again, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU STARTED RUNNING AWAY ALREADY AND JUMPED INTO THE WORM HOLE ALREADY! AND I THOUGHT YOU HEARD ME SHOUT HIS NAME!" The two kept on arguing, until both finally ran out of breath. "Ugghhh... just tell me, other than zapping the managers, releasing EDGAR's aura... did we forget something else...?" Fei asked as he tried catching his breath. "Naaaah..." Wandaba said in which finally putted Fei into ease... Or is it? ---- The Next Day ---- "The talent show is to be held... next week instead." Shindou said as he tapped his head. "I can't remember anything that happened after the talent show..." Aoi said as she rubbed her head, while Midori was sleeping in the desk, and... Akane browsing through the photos she had in her camera. "Ugghhh... I'm not participating anymore..." Hamano said as he finally got out of the hospital last night. "I still don't know how we got the boost of confidence during that day, whatever it was... it still ended up disastrous." Hayami added in which everyone nodded, all they could do was nod. "Hi everyone..." A certain voice said, and as they turned around... they saw their Coach Endou... finally returning AFTER A WEEK! Even though the wedding anniversary was only for a day, they wondered why he didn't arrive for a week... And now, after seeing his appearance, they knew the reason. "Ugghhh... I'm lucky... to have survived a week... of eating Natsumi's special wedding anniversary food..." Endou said as he collapsed right in front of everyone. "Endou-san..." Tenma said as he sighed and started carrying Endou to the hospital, though of course, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino and Nishiki helped him while the others decided to leave early since they all still didn't feel very well. "Well... that means we go home early..." Kariya said in which he and Hikaru where the first two to go home. "Might as well go home! Some tv watching might cure my head aches!" Hamano said happily in which he dragged Hayami outside. And practically all the others started leaving also... But as Aoyama was going home, his bag was suddenly scratched by a branch of a tree as he passed by and opened his bag, in which he had to kneel down and get the fallen items from his bag. "I have to admit it Aoyama... you have one messy bag." Ichino said as he stared at Aoyama's bag, which was full of sorts of materials. "What are you doing Ichino and Aoyama-senpai?" A familiar voice said, and as Ichino turned around, he saw Kariya along with Hikaru. "Nothing much, just watching Aoyama pick his fallen items." Ichino explained, though he suddenly noticed that Aoyama took out some weird looking stuff like photos and... as Aoyama started at the photo like item... he suddenly bursted into laughter. "Aoyama!" Ichino said as he held Aoyama's laughing body and while Kariya picked up the photo and stared at it, along with Hikaru... both of them were LAUGHING at the photo. Ichino then suddenly became curious and took a peep of the photo... which also made him laugh... The photo contained a picture of Tsurugi looking like Tenma. They didn't know that the photo was actually the event in which Tsurugi switched personalties with Tenma, since they got their memories erased... and that is why they all assumed it... an edited photo... "Aoyama! YOU DID THIS?! YOU EDITED THIS PHOTO?!" Ichino asked Aoyama in which Aoyama suddenly tilted his head since he didn't but then Hikaru cutted in and said, "THIS IS AMAZING! IT LOOKS REALISTIC! IT'S AS IF TSURUGI REALLY DID THIS!" "Aoyama! I will PAY you a large amount if you could give me this photo!" Kariya said in which Aoyama's eyes lit up, this was useful stuff. If Kariya paid a large amount, Aoyama could finally buy the dress—errr... suit he always wanted to buy, that's why... Aoyama ended up agreeing, "Sure! Why not?" ---- Somewhere in time... ---- "Well... we're finally back at our real timeline... Though I still miss Tenma and the others..." Fei said as he licked his ice cream that he just recently bought, he looked at it sadly and wondered if he could spend more time with them. "Yeah, and we have nothing to worry about, still, we have no choice but to erase their memories since you're from the future Fei." Wandaba added and the two passed through a bookstore in which they entered and looked at the old almanacs. Fei felt that he needed something to at least make him a bit happy, so he scanned throughout the old almanacs... until he came across into one particular almanac... "Ohh! Look at this! They even have an almanac of the year Tenma and the others are!" Fei added in which he took it out and glanced around the pages until... something shocked him in which made his ice cream melt and fall to the ground... He saw that in the 'MOST DISTURBING PHOTO' award in Japan... was actually... TSURUGI LOOKING LIKE TENMA... or the exact phrase for those who knew what happened was that... TSURUGI SWITCHED PERSONALITIES WITH TENMA! ... ... ... Fei just facepalmed himself, "Great... I need to fix this also." ---- Back at the real timeline... ---- At the Hospital... "Kyo...KYOUSUKE?! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Yuuichi said as his eyes widened as he stared at the photo that was given to him by Amemiya Taiyou. "Yeah, it shocked me too and made me laugh too much! I thought of buying it so I can show it to you!" Taiyou said as he giggled a bit on Yuuichi's reaction. "Is... is... is this REAL?!" Yuuichi said with disbelieving eyes, but it still had a hint of laughter. Just yesterday, he saw his brother perform LIKE A MAN, and now he sees a photo of his brother being CRAZILY LOOKING LIKE TENMA?! "It's real... I think? Well, the one I bought it from said it was real." Taiyou said in which Yuuichi laughed a bit more. ---- Somewhere else... ---- "So you bought ALL of the photos that Aoyama-san had?" Hikaru asked the teal haired boy. "Yeah! You can't believe what I found! Even though it costs me alot... IT WAS WORTH IT!" Kariya said as he flashed some other photos... including photos of Hikaru being... serious? "Wait...Whaa... WHAT IS THAT?! IS THAT EVEN ME?!" Hikaru said, pointing at the photo that Kariya raised in disbelief. "Yeah! AHAHAHA! Now, Hikaru! You have to do my homework OR I POST THIS ON FACEBOOK, TUMBLR, TWITTER! ALL SOCIAL SITES!" Kariya threathened in which Hikaru flinched. "Aaa... are you serious?" Hikaru said with disbelief, even though Kariya was a person who liked to trick persons, he didn't think that Kariya would do something like this. "Naaahhh..." Kariya said as he shook his head and took out a lighter and burned the photo. Hikaru felt relief after hearing Kariya said it. "Not at you of course...!" Kariya said in which Hikaru titled his head as he noticed Kariya was looking at Shindou Takuto from afar. "Oh... you're not planning..." Hikaru said, hoping that Kariya wasn't do it. "Oh SHINDOU-SENPAI!" Kariya said happily as he dashed away and from afar... it was obvious that when Kariya raised the photo at Shindou... well... you know the rest... Though... Hikaru wondered what Kariya was gonna do with ALL the OTHER photos... AT the same time, what was he planning to do WITH IT and WHAT WILL HAPPEN? "This is going to be a weird year..." Hikaru said with a sigh... and that was just the start... "KARIYA MASAKI YOU BASTARD! WHAT IS THIS PHOTO?!" Tsurugi Kyousuke yelled, flamingly with dark aura and holding a certain photo, walking towards Kariya but then the teal haired boy had something in defense. "Did you really think I'd spread the photo of you looking like Tenma if I didn't have a backup? This one is worser." Kariya said, as he raised another photo, in which shocked Tsurugi, he did NOT expect the boy to have such a photo. "Now... you want this photo of you being SHIRTLESS or not? I know that you have waaaaay too many fangirls this days..." Kariya said with a smirk, he didn't get this photo from Aoyama of course... Kariya always had his own collection of photos. Did they really think it would be that easy? "..." "I DON'T CARE!" Tsurugi said... and in the worst imaginable way... Tsurugi shot a 'Lost Angel' hissatsu technique at Kariya in which Hikaru's eyes widened. "Yep... today is the start of the weird year..." ---- End of Chapter 8 and Fanfic ---- Author's Note: I am here to say... THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES and FOLLOWS... and ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO APPRECIATED THIS FANFIC! It really means alot... thank you everyone! Thank you :) Oh yeah, the song used in the Talent Show part of this fanfic is by Second Hand Serenade, and the title is Your Call. You're all free to say if you want a longer sequel ---- *Fanfiction link: 8 on Fanfiction.net *Story by: ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor Category:Mystery